Harry Potter and The Heart of Immortality
by Blackrose17
Summary: Harry Potter a 17 years old boy who faced the Dark Lord, will he ever find true happiness? Will he ever find the love he lost from his parents?
1. The Dreams

Harry Potter and The Heart of Immortality  
  
Hi guys. It's me the author, kayrien. Well, this story is my version of Harry Potter. But it is a little bit different it's about Harry's love interest and it's not Hermione or Cho Chang. It is set when Harry is a wee bit older and he lives with Sirius. It's a little different. Still have Hogwarts and the old gang, but they've all grown up. Sounds interesting? Hopefully, it is. Well, enjoy!  
Chapter 1  
  
It was late winter in London, just after Christmas. Alana stood watching the birds playing in the Marigold fields covered with snow. "It's so peaceful here. Where can I find a place better than this," her thoughts carried her faraway. Little that Alana knew that her friend, Francisca, was creeping up slowly from behind her, "BOO! Gotcha!" "Francisca, you little rotten snitch." Francisca laughed so hard, her eyes were wet with tears, "Oh, my god! I think I wet my pants. Where did you go? With a prince charming?" Alana looked at her friend seriously, "No, have you given any thoughts about our future? We are 17. We are supposed to go study somewhere else" "Well, you worry about that. You are a model student. With your result you can pick any place to study, " Francisca said looking at the sun kissing the earth's horizon. Inside her tiny heart she thought, "The place I want to go, is a fantasy."  
  
About 50 miles away, a boy, soon to be a man, was trying to sleep in his bed. He stared at the ceiling and wondered about the life he will have. He wondered who would be in his life. His best friends, yes, definitely. His thoughts moved from one memory to another and were stopped abruptly by a scream he knew to well. "Mother, father. I wish you were here now, to see how well I turned out to be." Suddenly, he was distracted by a sound. "Hedwig, what now, girl? I've fed you already. All right, I'll let you out but be back in an hour. I need to send a letter to Ron."  
  
Harry heard a noise, "Harry, you're still awake?" Harry looked as Sirius' head poke through the doorway. "Umm, yes. I need to let Hedwig out. She's making too much noise." Harry watched, as a smile formed on the worn-out face, "All right, make sure you go to bed after she has settled in. I need to talk to you tomorrow." Sirius turned to leave the room, "Tomorrow?" asked Harry, "Why not now?" Sirius smiled, "There's too much to talk about. It might take the whole night. Now go to bed. See you in the morning." Harry watched as Sirius closed the door behind him. "He's not that old," Harry thought. "I guess Azkaban really got to him." He pulled out his chair and sat. For a moment he stared at the scroll. After deciding how to change thoughts into words, he began to write.  
Dear, Ron  
  
How are you and your family? I hope you are doing well. Just lying in bed thinking about the future. So, this year will be our last year at Hogwarts. As usual Hermione will top the class. Speaking of which? How are you two? I hope you are not quarrelling anymore. Listen, Ron, give her a break. She has a lot to think about. For example, Hogwarts and its history.  
  
Harry could imagine Ron's sour face upon hearing Hogwarts and its history.  
  
Sorry, thought a joke was proper after all the serious things I wrote. So, how is Pidwigeon? Well, I hope his fine. Hedwig has been a little restless lately. I hope Pig is calmer. Listen, I need to buy a few things at the Apothecary in 2 weeks. I thought we might go together. Don't know the exact time and date yet. After I clear it with Sirius, I'll send you an owl. Well, I'm getting sleepy. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Harry  
  
p/s : Please pass the message to Hermione  
  
After putting the letter inside an envelope, Harry waited for Hedwig to return. After about 25 minutes, Hedwig returned with another owl. Harry looked as a handsome Barn Owl swooped down near the windowsill. It was carrying an envelope tied with beautiful red ribbons. "Whose owl is this?" Harry thought as he opened the cage to let Hedwig in. Harry put some water in the saucer and placed it front of the owl. The owl drank the water, "At least he appreciates me," Hedwig hoots, disagreeing. Harry took the letter and opened it. Immediately, pictures upon pictures fell on his bed. There was one when he was playing Quidditch, one when he was in the Great Hall and one when he was wearing his shirt. "Colin," Harry muttered to himself. There was a note in that envelope.  
  
Dear, Harry I took some of the pictures last year. Hope you like them. And I keep two copies each for myself.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Colin Creevey - Your Biggest Fan  
  
Harry had to laugh at the last statement, your biggest fan. "Who would want to worship me if not Colin Creevey." Harry crept into bed and fell directly asleep.  
  
The next morning, Alana woke up to the inviting smell of homemade pancakes. She hurried downstairs, "What's that I smell, granny? Pancakes!" Her grandmother, Clarisse Johnson, smiled, "Yes, freshly made pancakes. Before you sink you chin in it, wash your face. Better yet, go take a bath first. You're stinking up the house." Alana frowned, "Granny, please." Alana looked as her granny shook her head. With a heavy heart and of course an empty stomach she made her way upstairs to her room.  
  
Her room was situated at the second floor near the attic's door. Her room was facing a beautiful Oak tree. She went into her bathroom, slipped out of her nightgown and got into the bathtub. As the warm water touched her soft silky skin, she closed her eyes and dream about her favourite place. She did not know the name of the place not the location or if it even exists or not. All she knew that she had been dreaming about this wonderful place where all the magic came to life. There was a big beautiful castle. Filled with students learning and laughing. Magic everywhere. She loved the feeling she got from the dream. Every time three faces were so clear, she can even draw those faces. A boy with his two best friends. A boy with black messy hair, round glasses, tall, but he didn't look rich or popular. He looked humble. Another boy with red hair, freckles and he wore a faded black robe. This boy was always around the boy with glasses. But when this boy is not with the wearing the glasses he would be with a girl, she had long brown hair; she looked very clever and proper. All three of them looked very happy to be where Alana wanted to be so much. Alana's day dream was interrupted by the sound of her grandmother calling, "Alana! Come down or the pancakes will get cold." She quickly put on a pair of jeans and a red top and hurried downstairs.  
  
As she sat at the table waiting for her grandmother to make the pancakes, she asked her grandmother a question she knew was too ridiculous, "Grandma, is there a school to learn magic? I mean real magic, not the kind the magician make." Clarisse turned and looked at her granddaughter with a sharp stare, "What are you talking about? There is no such thing! Eat your pancakes! Don't ask stupid questions." Alana shocked, "Why are you so upset? I was just asking! Why are you so mean?" On that note, Alana ran out of the house. "Alana, wait! I'm sorry!" Clarisse continued to call her granddaughter.  
  
Alana ran and ran until she reached the Marigold fields. Usually in the summer, it will look yellow. But today, it was white. So white. Even the clouds don't seem as white. Alana looked up at the sky, "Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me with her? She's always scolding me! Why? Why?" Alana cried and cried. Alana lost her parents in a freak car accident. They were on their way back to London for the Christmas. She and her parents used to live in Fulham but after the accident she had to live with her grandmother. Alana thought that her grandma was the most special person in the world. But sometimes, she will scold her when she asks too many questions.  
  
Back at her home, Clarisse sat and took a long deep breath. Suddenly, out of nowhere a brown owl swooped down and sat at the kitchen's window. Clarisse smiled at the bird, "Hello Wiggins. It's has been a long time since I saw you." She filled a saucer with some water and gave it to Wiggins. She untied the envelope at his feet. She turned the letter. On the letter was written :  
  
Ms. A. Francis, 35, Oak Drive Peterborough London  
  
Clarisse turned the letter and touched the crest. "Hogwarts," she whispered. Suddenly, she got up and walked straight to the living room. She turned left and walked to a brown sand wood cupboard. She took a key out from her pocket and opened the cupboard. Inside were all the things you wouldn't find in a normal Muggles home. She took out a green vial and went straight to the fireplace.  
  
She opened the vial and poured white powder into her hands. She moved the plank closing the fireplace. She took out a long stick and said Lacarnum Inflamora and suddenly fire started. She threw the powder from her hand into the fire. After a while the fire turned green and a face appeared. "Hello, Athena," the man said. Clarisse smiled, "Hello, Albus." 


	2. The New Addition

She opened the vial and poured white powder into her hands. She moved the plank closing the fireplace. She took out a long stick and said Lacarnum Inflamora and suddenly fire started. She threw the powder from her hand into the fire. After a while the fire turned green and a face appeared. "Hello, Athena," the man said. Clarisse smiled, "Hello, Albus."  
  
"Hello, Athena. I had a feeling that you will soon contact me," Dumbledore continued. Clarisse walked around the room and stopped almost suddenly, "I thought we had a deal, Albus. My granddaughter was stay away from our world." Dumbledore laughed, "Our world? It's good to know that you still think the wizarding world is your own. Athena, we cannot run from the fact that your son and yourself are not ordinary people. You, yourself know that Alana is not an ordinary young girl. She will affect the life of a certain someone."  
  
Athena walked around the living room, thinking hard, "Yes, Albus. I know what the prophecies say about my granddaughter. But after what had happened to my son and daughter in-law, I don't want Alana to know her true origin. I'd rather keep her in the dark. I don't want to lose her." Dumbledore looked at Athena, "But I sense questions from her part about a certain school." Clarisse smiled, "Yes, you have always managed to amaze me, Albus. Indeed, she has been asking about a certain school. But, Albus, if I were even to consider sending Alana to Hogwarts, how can I? She is just too old. That will arouse suspicions." Dumbledore smiled, "That my dear, you don't have to worry."  
  
------------------------------------------{}-------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Good morning, Harry," Sirius greeted Harry as he entered the dining room. "Good morning, Sirius." "Sleep well?" Harry nodded. Sirius pointed to the teapot, "There's tea in here and there are some toast here. Sit and eat." Harry pulled out a chair; "You said you wanted to talk to me about something." Sirius looked at Harry, "Oh, yes! I almost forgot. This year, there will be a few changes at Hogwarts." Harry's eyes bulged, "Changes? Nothing like the Triwizard Tournament, right?" Harry remembered the Triwizard Tournament well. He was very excited when he found out about the news. But when he was picked as one of the champions, his life changed. He was exiled by many of Hogwarts' students.  
  
Not to mention, Voldemort tried to kill him and the Dark Lord would've succeed if his parents didn't help him. Cedric, he too became the victim of Voldemort's evil. "Harry? Harry? Are you all right?" Sirius shook his shoulder. "I'm alright. What are the changes? "Well, in the light of certain events, the Ministry of Magic has decided to let Hogwarts open a new, how should I put this? A new branch for further magical studies. To prepare young wizards and witches to face what Voldemort might do" Harry looked excited, "Are you telling me that I am picked?" Sirius gave out a hearty laugh, "Hold your hats, my boy! I don't know whether you are picked or not. They will announce the chosen students and give their letters two days after you all get back to Hogwarts from the Christmas break." Harry looked disappointed, "Oh, I see." Sirius noticed Harry's immediate mood change, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get in. Come now, go get your trunk ready, we leave for King's Cross at 11 o'clock."  
  
Harry took Hedwig out from the taxi and walked down to the street. "Harry, why don't you go in first? I'll get the things," Sirius said as he paid the driver. Harry took Hedwig and walked to King's cross. He started walking towards the wall between Platform 9 and 10. This wall was a barrier between Platform 9 and ¾ and King's Cross. He waited for Sirius and at the corner of his eyes he saw Sirius pushing a trolley filled with his things, "I'm lucky to have Sirius to look after me. He's the best thing that had ever happen to me." After 5 minutes, Sirius arrived at the barrier, "Are you ready? Come on, let's go." Harry leaned against the wall and he fell right into it. Sirius followed, pushing the trolley.  
  
Harry stood for a while, admiring the red-hot colour of the Hogwarts' Express. He looked around for a boy with red hair and saw one near the train, "Ron! Over here!" Harry watched as his best friend walked, actually ran to him. "Hi, Harry. How was Christmas? Thanks for the gift. I loved it." Harry had bought a silver owl cage for Ron as he had been complaining how rusty the one he had was. "I loved the present you gave me too. I really needed the broom polish. I was running out of the polish." Ron grimaced, "Oh, come on. You could've bought a polish. Never mind. Hi, Sirius." Sirius pushed the trolley nearer, "Hello, Ron. How are Arthur and Molly?" Ron shook his head, "Mom's been bugging me about being a Head Boy or a prefect. Percy this, Percy that! Non-stop!" Both Harry and Sirius laughed. "Come on, let's get on the train. Hermione probably is waiting for us. I'll see you during the school break, Sirius. Bye." Sirius gave Harry a hug. "Take care. Now, don't get yourself in trouble. You too, Ron." Ron smiled, "We'll try. See you later. Bye"  
  
Harry and Ron boarded the Hogwarts' Express. They walked to the booth where Hermione was waiting, "Hi, Hermione." Harry moved and gave Hermione a hug, "Hello, Harry. Where's Ron?" Harry looked behind him but no sign of Ron, "He said he wanted to buy some treats." Harry sat near the window and after 10 minutes Ron appeared at the doorway, "Sorry, I'm late." Ron walked to Hermione and gave her a kiss. Hermione pushed him playfully, "Ron, someone might see us." Ron turned and looked at Harry, "What? Oh, you mean Harry? He won't mind. Do you?" Harry laughed and said, "No, kiss away." Ron turned around and planted another kiss on Hermione. Hermione turned bright red.  
  
Ron sat beside Hermione opposite Harry. "Hermione, thanks for the Quidditch book. I loved it," Harry said, putting down his Fizzing Whizbees. Hermione smiled, "You're welcome. I loved your gift too. My mother said the colour of the hairpin matches my eyes. Ron, thank you too." Harry looked at Ron, "By the way, what did you buy her for Christmas?" Ron grinned, "I bought her a lovely heart-shaped pendant and necklace." Hermione pulled out the necklace and showed it to Harry, "Wow, it's beautiful." Ron grimaced, "It better be. I saved my money for three months just to buy her this gift. But, no gifts for her birthday." Hermione pushed Ron, "Ron, I didn't ask you to buy this!" Ron and Harry laughed, "Alright, just joking." They continued to talk about their Christmas holidays. 


	3. The Secret

Alana walked home with a heavy heart. She had thought about running away but where would she go? Her grandmother was her only relative. "If I have to endure all this, then I will. But she had no right to yell at me. I only ask a question!" All these remarks floated in Alana's head as she made her way home. When she arrived at the oak tree, she could smell something so wonderful, apple pie. Her favourite! "Hmm, she's trying to make up to me, with apple pie!" She rushed inside and found a wonderful dinner, roast beef with parsley mashed potatoes, some garlic rolls and apple pie with cream. "Ah, you're home! Come sit down and we'll have dinner together," Clarisse said holding her granddaughter's hand. Alana pulled her hand back, "Are you still angry at me? Listen, I am very sorry. It's just I have a lot of things on my mind lately and I took it out on you. I am very sorry, dear."  
  
Alana looked at her grandmother, "It's alright. I know all this tension is because of me. You have been worrying about where am I going to further my studies." Clarisse turned and sat opposite Alana, "No, dear. It's not because of you. But since we are on the subject, I have to tell you a very important thing." Alana looked at her grandmother, "Well, tell me now, if it's important." Clarisse smiled, "No, dear. Let's have our dinner first, then I'll tell you. OK?" Alana nodded.  
  
The Hogwarts' Express arrived at Hogwarts after a 5 hours journey. All of them boarded the carriages that await them. After another 30 minutes of journey, the reached an old castle. "Welcome home!" Ron said excitedly. The carriages stopped in front of a grand entrance hall. All of them went down in a hurry. When Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the entrance hall, they saw a crowd, standing at the entrance. Up on the stairs was Filch. "What does he want now?" Ron said. Filch took a deep breath, "All students from the third year and above, please proceed to the Great Hall. First years please go directly into your houses. Professor Dumbledore has something to inform all of you."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud groan from the first years. The rest were whispering speculating on what Professor Dumbledore will say. "What is this all about?" Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. "They are opening a new branch at Hogwarts for further magical studies. Bet the yare announcing the chosen students tonight," Harry explained. Ron looked annoyed, "My father did tell me anything anymore!" They made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
Back in London, Alana had just finished her wonderful dinner. She was waiting in the living room for her grandmother. After a while, her grandmother came into the room and brought two mugs of hot chocolate, "Here take this. Well, I don't know where to start. Might as well tell you something about me that you don't know. My full name is Athena Clarisse Johnson Francis. I am a witch." Alana looked at her grandmother and laughed, "Yeah, right! All right grandma, enough making fun of me. I just asked whether there was a school teaching magic. No need to make fun of me." Clarisse took a deep breath, "I am not joking, Alana. My father was a wizard, my mother was a witch, my brothers were wizards and my son, your father was a wizard too. Then she married your mother who she herself was a witch. You are a witch, Alana."  
  
Alana stood up, "Why tell me now? Why did you hide this fact from me?" Clarisse looked at Alana, "There is a reason why I did what I did. But please don't ask me to explain now. But in time, I will. I'll leave you to think about it but here a letter for you. This letter made me decide to tell you what I am telling you now." Alana looked at the letter. She opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Ms. A. Francis,  
  
We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be joining your classmates on the 3rd of January. Please be at Platform 9 and ¾ at 11 a.m. for the train leaves exactly at 11 a.m. Enclosed with this letter are the things you need to start your magical learning at Hogwarts.  
  
The School Uniforms:  
  
Three black robes for daily wear A pointed black hat for official occasion A pair of dragon hyde's gloves  
  
The School Books  
  
Divination: The Higher Level by Miranda Hawkes  
  
Transfiguration: The Acceleration in Shape-Shifting by Gabriella Rubella Duelling: The Arts of Self Defence by Remus Lupin Potions: Forbidden Mixtures by Macro Orion Defence Against the Dark Arts: The Unknown by Nicholas Fybogel Charms: Advance Enchantments by Holey Blackmore  
  
Other School Necessities:  
  
A cauldron preferably silver size 7 A wand A magical creature - owl, toad, cat or rat 12 vials  
  
Hope to see you soon.  
  
Yours Sincerely, Professor McGonagall  
  
Alana looked at her letter. "I am a witch. That is just not possible. I haven't done any magic since I was born. This is just impossible."  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends waited in the Great Hall. After all of the students have taken their seats, Professor McGonagall stood up, "Students, Professor Dumbledore has something to say." On that note, a man with white long hair and beard stood up and suddenly his voice boomed through the hall, "Welcome back, students. I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas. We have a surprise for all of you this year. Things have not been good these past months. As a precaution, the Ministry of Magic has allowed Hogwarts to open a new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy. Unfortunately, not everyone can join this new academy. Only selected students will continue. Most of the fifth years will be chosen but, the second, third and fourth years are chose as well according to heir achievements in the previous test."  
  
Harry turned and looked around. Everyone was paying their 100% attention to what Professor Dumbledore is saying, "Those who are not chosen will continue their studies as usual and will graduate with honours. Well, the new academy will have their own building with classes and new common rooms. However the library will be the old one. Let's not waste more time. Professor Snape will read the names and please come to the front to take your letters. Professor Snape, if you please."  
  
Harry watched as a tall, lanky man stood up and walked to the front. He was one of Harry's least favourite professors. "Now, when I read your name, please come down to the front and take your letters. Hermione Granger," Harry watched as Hermione stood up and walked towards the teacher's table. Professor Snape continued, "Justin Flitch, Susan Bonnes, Sarah Moore, Seamus Finnigan, George Hunter, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Colin Creevey, Padma Patil, Angelina Tan, Ahmed Radzi, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Grabbe."  
  
Harry waited as Professor Snape continued to read other students' name. He glanced at hagrid who gave him a thumbs-up and muttered good luck. "Harry Potter, Harry Potter!" Someone calling his name disturbed Harry's daydream; Harry walked to the table and took his letter from Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape continued, "Last but not least Alana francis, a new student who will join us later. All selected students are allowed to go to Diagon Alley on the 3rd of January to buy their things. The Hogwarts' Express will leave at 10 a.m. The new head boys and girls as well as prefects will be announced"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked together to their common room, "Who is Alana Francis? I've never heard of her before. She must be some kind of a genius to skip the old school and cross directly into the academy," Ron said. "Maybe, it's best if we not think about it and better start packing out things in the common room. We have to move it to the new building." Hermione added. The three of them made their way through the crowd. 


	4. The Blooming Relationship

A Word From the Author  
  
Hi guys. Sorry for not writing for a while now. I have been getting not so many reviews but all that I receive were very helpful. Some reviews were supportive. The critics did a very good job, giving 'very critical ideas'. Well, for those who really like my story, please continue submitting reviews and even though it might seem like a cliché at the moment, but really, the story is not what you think it will be It might look cliché, but I only did that to make sure my story hasn't lost its Potter essence. Well, for those who had been saying that my grammar is abysmal, bare with me because English is not my first language. There might be a few glitches here and there, but I will try to keep the errors to a minimum amount. From now on, the story will be a lot shorter. I have been uploading the equivalent of three Word pages for each chapter but now; I'm cutting it to two pages per chapter because with the rate that I'm writing now, the story will be done in just under 30 chapters. But, not to worry. This chapter will be the equivalent of four Word pages. Well, for those who love other characters, do not worry, as I will showcase them in this story .In this story we will also be talking about Ron and Hermione's blooming relationship. Well, let's get on with the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked together to their common room, "Who is Alana Francis? I've never heard of her before. She must be some kind of a genius to skip the old school and cross directly into the academy," Ron said. "Maybe, it's best if we not think about it and better start packing out things in the common room. We have to move it to the new building." Hermione added. The three of them made their way through the crowd.  
  
Alana went up to her room and sat on her bed. She sat quietly thinking about the possibility of her being a witch. "All these years when daddy did magic, he was doing real magic. Why? Why did no one told me? Why was this big secret kept from me?" Alana said, looking at her letter. She had been sitting on her bed thinking and questioning her grandmother's reason for keeping this secret and her reason for telling her the secret now. "Maybe she has a good reason. It couldn't be that bad. I should probably." Alana's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking her door.  
  
"Alana, Alana. Can I come in?" Clarisse poked her head through the doorway. Alana turned her face towards her window. Clarisse looked with amazement how he granddaughter ignored her. "Well, this is certainly new. You have never in your life turned your face away from me," Clarisse said. Alana turned around and looked at her grandmother, "Well, this is the first time someone lied to me." Clarisse sighed. She sat down on the bed beside Alana and put her hand around Alana. "I have a good reason for not telling you. But I can't tell you know. So, have you made your decision?" Alana looked at her grandmother, "About what?"  
  
Clarisse got up and walked to Alana's dresser, "This letter?" Alana blinked, "Right! I have given some thoughts about it." Clarisse smiled and sat on the bed, "Well, what is your decision?" Alana looked at her grandmother, "I think, I'll go. This is the only chance for me to find out who I really am." Clarisse nodded. She understood how Alana felt. She felt the same way when she first received her Hogwarts' letter. "Very well. Tomorrow wake up early in the morning. We will have to do some shopping," Clarisse said. She kissed Alana's forehead and wished her goodnight.  
  
Alana turned around and climbed into bed. She stared at the ceiling for a good 15 minutes. "The place I had been dreaming about really exists. Wonder if the girl, the red-haired boy and the boy who wears the spectacles are real too? Or maybe it's just my imagination?" Alana stopped her mind from wandering further away. She had to wake up early in the morning. She had to do some shopping for her new school.  
  
Ron crept up slowly behind Harry and, "BOO!" Harry not even blinking, "Hi, Ron." Ron quickly turned Harry around, "How'd you know it was me?" Harry smiled, "I can smell éclairs. What is it?" Ron looked at Harry unconvincingly, "What's what?" Harry looked sharply at Ron, "Come on, Ron. I know that look. Its can you do me a favour look. Spill it!" Ron grinned and spoke, "Well, I was thinking. I wanted to take Hermione for a walk, you know around Hogwarts and then I want to surprise her with a gift." Harry turned around and faced Ron. "A gift? Is it her birthday?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron sat on the sofa next to Harry, "No. It's just a gift for her. Nothing special." Harry could see a sparkle in Ron's eyes. "Oh, I know what this is about," Harry grinned. Ron looked at Harry with a casual look, "What's what?" Harry stood up and started circling Ron, "Oh, please Ron, it's either you want her kiss you or you want her to help you with a homework." Ron looked shocked, "What? Me? Homework? Well, actually a little bit of both. I have a potions' essay that's not done yet. Yes, I do want her to kiss me."  
  
Harry still looked confused, "What exactly do you want me to do? I mean you can do this on your own. Why do you need me to help you?" Ron put his arms around Harry's shoulder, "Well, not that you have agreed." Harry pushed Ron's hand away, "Hang on! I didn't agree to anything." Ron forced out a laugh, "I know. Well, I need you to cover for me. Since we are going out after lights out. Oh, I also need to borrow your Invisibility Cloak." Harry sighed, "What about Hermione? Has she got anyone covering her?" Ron smiled, "Of course she does. Well, help me or not?" Harry nodded, "I'll help you. Just make sure you come back two hours after lights out." Ron jumped off his chair, "Done!"  
  
Harry was still sitting in the common room when Neville came through the portrait hole. He looked at Neville, apparently searching for something he forgot. "Umm, can I help you, Neville?" Harry asked. Neville looked up and saw Harry. "Oh, hi Harry. Umm, oh, I was just looking for Trevor. Have you seen him?" Harry smiled and spoke, "Neville, he is the dorm, near your bed post in the jar. Remember?" Neville paused for a while. "Right! Thanks, Harry," Neville said as he hurried to the dorm.  
  
Harry continued to read his book. Just about fifteen minutes after Neville went up to the dormitory, Hermione came out to the common room. Harry saw her; she was wearing a lavender sweater with a long black skirt. She had tied her hair up with the pins he gave her and was wearing the necklace Ron had given her for Christmas. She looked simple but stunning. "Hi, Hermione. You look great," Harry said. Hermione smiled and replied, "Thanks. Notice I'm wearing your hair pin." Harry laughed, "Yes, I can see that. Where's Ron?" Hermione said, "I was just about to ask you the same question."  
  
Just a few minutes after that, Ron came through the boys' dorm's hallway. He was wearing a black turtleneck with blue jeans. He had combed his hair back and looked very handsome. Ron smiled as he saw Hermione, "Ask no further, here I am. You look wonderful." He pulled Hermione closer and locked her in passionate kiss. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of Harry clearing his throat, "Sorry to interrupt. You better get going if you don't want to get caught. I'll wait here until lights out and I'll take care of everything. By the way, we have to wake up early to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
Ron walked towards Harry and gave his best friend a pat on the shoulder, "Thanks. You're a great friend." Harry shrugged. Just then, Hermione came forward and hugged Harry, "Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me." She turned her face and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. Harry turned red with all the thank you. He shrugged and said, "Go! Have fun. Be careful. Filch will be doing his rounds now." Harry watched as Ron took Hermione's hand and both of them disappeared through the portrait hole.  
  
"Who would've thought? Ron and Hermione, falling in love. Three years ago, Hermione was receiving hate letters because everyone thought she was my girlfriend. Ron and Hermione deserve each other." Harry sat on the sofa thinking.  
  
"Ron, don't come to close. I'll be pushed out of the Invisibility Cloak," Hermione yelled at Ron. Ron, annoyed, "Hey, it's not my fault I'm big. Or would you rather have a skinny boyfriend? Alright, wait a minute." Ron moved his hands and put them around Hermione's waist, "There. Now you can't be seen." Hermione blushed at the touch of his hand. Her breathing started to get heavier, "Where are we going?" Ron smiled, "It's a surprise. Wait and see."  
  
They continued to walk for another ten minutes. Ron stopped, "Ah, we are here. Now, close your eyes." Hermione smiled, "Ron, what actually is the surprise?" Ron put a finger on Hermione's lips, "Shh, don't say anything. Just close your eyes." Ron led Hermione to a place. "Sit here." Hermione sat on what she thought was the grass. Bu to her surprise, the ground was covered with soft wool quilt. "Ron, what is this?" Ron walked around Hermione and sat opposite her, "Now, open your eyes."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes nervously and what she saw took her breath away. The spot they were sitting was filled with beautiful fireflies. "I cast a spell on them," Ron explained after seeing that puzzled look on her face. On top of the quilt were assortments upon assortments of sweets and chocolates. Hermione also saw two bottles of Strawberry Butterbeer. Ron reached out from the basket near the quilt and pulled out two beautiful goblets. Hermione watched as her poured the butterbeer in the goblets and passed the glass to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked dreamily at Ron. Ron moved closer and now his face was close to Hermione's face. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. Ron saw how her breathing has change rapidly and knew this was the time to make his move. He leaned forward and kissed Hermione's soft lips. After a long passionate kiss, Ron let her go. "He is so wonderful," she thought. "Well, what shall we toast to?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled, "To us and . to Harry Potter and who ever might come in his life." Ron put his hands around Hermione, "To Hermione, to me and to Harry and his future love."  
  
The sun shone inside Alana's bedroom through her window. It was eight o'clock in the morning. She quickly got up, went into the shower and took her bath. She quickly wore her favourite red blouse and faded blue jeans. She went down stair and found her grandmother frying some eggs, "Good morning, grandma. What are we having for breakfast?" Clarisse was taken back by her granddaughter's sudden mood change, " I take it that you are not angry with me anymore?" Alana made a stern face, "I've decided to forgive you. So, when are we going?" Clarisse laughed at her enthusiasm. "We'll go right after breakfast. Alright?" They both had their wonderful breakfast.  
  
Back at Hogwarts' Harry woke up and took his bath. When he came back to the dorm, he saw Ron was still sleeping. "Ron! Ron! WAKE UP! You have forty- five minutes to get ready and have your breakfast before the carriages arrive," Harry yelled. Ron sat up and stretched his body, "I'm up and I'm up." Harry watched as Ron got out of bed, took his towel and was about to make his way to the bathroom. "You also will give me the details about last night," Harry added. Ron turned around and grinned, "Last night was magical." He turned around and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
After ten minutes, Ron got ready. He and Harry both went out of the dorm and waited for Hermione at the common room. Harry saw the happiness in both Ron and Hermione's eyes. He was happy for his friends. "Shall we? We are running late," Hermione, said as she joined the boys in the common room. The three of them made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
Alana finished her breakfast. She stood up and put the dishes in the sink. "Come on, grandma. We should go now." Clarisse shook her head, "Patience! Patience, my dear. I'll be there in a minute." Alana took her backpack and sat in the car waiting. After a while searching for her granddaughter, Clarisse decided to look inside the car. She found Alana waiting in the heat. She had to laugh, "Alana! Not inside the car. Come inside. We have to go to the fireplace."  
  
Alana didn't understand by what her grandma was saying. She got out of the car and walked inside. She made her way to the living room and saw her grandmother wearing a long black robe with a hood and she was holding, she suspected, a wand. "Now, listen carefully. Take this floo powder." Alana interrupted, "What powder?" Clarisse shook her head, "Floo powder, dear. Listen carefully. Take a handful of the powder, step inside the fireplace and say DIAGON ALLEY. D-I-a-g-o-n A-l-l-e-y, remember, say it clearly."  
  
Alana did what her grandma said. She took the powder, stepped inside the fireplace and said DIAGON ALLEY. Just a few seconds after that, green fire and smoke engulfed her and suddenly she felt herself spinning. Just about five minutes later, she found herself in an unknown place with strange looking people and things.  
  
A little later after her, her grandmother popped right next to her. "Alana, welcome to Diagon Alley." 


	5. The Stranger

A word from the author I have been getting personal emails asking me to continue writing my story. So, I will continue writing my story and let's see what happens today.  
  
------------------------------------{}--------------------------------------  
  
Alana did what her grandma said. She took the powder, stepped inside the fireplace and said DIAGON ALLEY. Just a few seconds after that, green fire and smoke engulfed her and suddenly she felt herself spinning. Just about five minutes later, she found herself in an unknown place with strange looking people and things.  
  
A little later after her, her grandmother popped right next to her. "Alana, welcome to Diagon Alley." Clarisse walked straight ahead. "Grandma, wait for me," Alana called out to her grandmother. Clarisse stopped and said, "Well, come on. We have a lot of things to buy. Give me the list." Alana did what her grandmother asked her to do. Clarisse looked at the list and finally she spoke, "Well, looks like we have to get you a wand."  
  
Harry ate his breakfast quickly. He watched as Ron kept falling asleep. Hermione was talking happily to Ginny, Ron's only sister. Finally he decided to tell Hermione and Ron to get a move on, "Guys, we have to go. The carriages arrive in ten minutes." Ron and Hermione nodded. They got up from the table and made their way through the hallways. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall's voice boomed through the hallways, "For all the students of the academy, please assemble at the entrance hall as your carriages have arrive. Failure to do so will only cost you your Diagon Alley trip."  
  
Harry watched as Ron and Hermione quickened their pace. They can see the carriages in front of the stairs. A few students have already gathered and were now boarding the carriages. Ginny was going with Neville, whom people are saying that he is her boyfriend now. Along with Ginny were Colin Creevey and Seamus Finnigan. Harry, Ron and Hermione rode the fourth carriage.  
  
"Did you bring the list?" Harry asked Ron. Ron looked puzzled, "I thought you were supposed to bring it." Harry sighed, "Ron, I told you to bring it. The list was near your bedpost." Hermione looked at the both of them and finally she decided to put a stop to this quarrel, "Guys, don't worry. I have two copies of the list for you two. I knew this would happen." Harry smiled, "Hermione, you're a life saver." He leaned forward and gave her a hug. Just after 30 minutes, they reached Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Harry opened the carriage door and stepped down. Ron came out second followed by Hermione. "Come on, it's best we get going," Ron suggested. The three of them boarded the train and found a nice compartment in the middle of the train. Ron fell asleep almost immediately after he put his butt on the cushion. Hermione took out a book and read it. While Harry just sat, staring out the window.  
  
"Ron, Ron. Wake up! We've arrived," Harry said, shaking Ron. Ron stretched his body and woke up. The three of them got down from the train and made their way from King's Cross Platform towards Diagon Alley. They tapped on the brick and found themselves in Diagon Alley. "Alright. What do we need to buy first?" Ron asked, putting his hands in his pocket to check his money. Hermione browsed through the list, "Well, we only need to buy books. But, I need to buy a new dress robe and a new quill. What about you two?" Harry looked at his list, "Well, I need a quill too and I also need some parchments. Oh, yes. I need to buy a tonic for Hedwig. She's looking a bit of colour lately." Hermione turned and looked at Ron, "What about you? Anything else you need?" Ron looked dismayed, "I only have enough money to buy the books. Although, I do need a new quill and some parchments." Harry looked at Ron. His family has not been that rich. He came from a small income family and he has 5 siblings. "Don't worry, Ron. I'll lend you some money." Ron's face lit up, "You would? Thanks!" All three made their way to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to buy Hedwig's tonic.  
  
Alana stepped into a dark and gloomy shop filled with boxes of different lengths. "Ah, hello Athena. It has been a long time, since I saw you," a man with short, white hair greeted her grandmother. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander. Yes, it has been a long time," Clarisse answered back. "Come to do some shopping for your granddaughter, I see. Well, let's not waste time." Alana watched as the old man walked to the back of his shop and pulled out a box. He came to the front and opened the box.  
  
Inside the box, Alana saw a long stick, "A wand," she thought. Mr. Ollivander handed Alana the wand, "Here, try this." Alana took the wand and looked at her grandmother. Clarisse gestured to Alana to wave the wand. Alana did what her grandmother asked her to do. She waved the wand. Suddenly, the books near the counter blew to smithereens. "Whoa, what happened?" Alana asked her grandmother. "Well, a wand that doesn't fit the owner will act something like that," Clarisse, answered.  
  
After a few unsuccessful try outs, Alana found her perfect wand, a 11 ½ inch wand made out of maple and with a unicorn hair core. She and her grandmother made their way to Flourish and Blotts to buy her school books. Alana walked into the shop and saw a lot of people. Most of them were her age, "Maybe they are here to buy things for Hogwarts," she thought to herself. She made her way through the crowd.  
  
Harry waited as Ron and Hermione bought their quills and parchments at Flourish and Blotts. He looked around. He saw a lot of Hogwarts students waiting inline to buy their books. But something caught his eyes. Long black wavy hair, was moving between the crowds. Half of her face was covered with her hair. Harry waited for her to move her hair. He watched the girl and waited for her to move her hair.  
  
After a while Harry had given up any hope of seeing her face. Suddenly, the girl flip her hair up and Harry saw a face she had never had thought to see in her life. "She's beautiful," Harry thought to himself. He watched as the girl came closer to the counter and asked for a book from the shopkeeper. Harry saw the girl take Potions book from the shopkeeper.  
  
Alana turned around and started for the door. Her grandmother was waiting for her in a place called Florean Fortescue Ice-Cream Parlour. She made her way towards the door. From a distance Alana can see that a boy was making his way towards the door too and he looked really familiar. Alana opened the door and walked out of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
She made her way through the crowd and she looked for a sign saying the ice- cream parlour. After walking for about 15 minutes, she stopped. She was lost. She did not know where to go and who to ask for help. She decided to turn back and wait at the bookstore. She figured that if she's not there in ten minutes, her grandmother will go and find her. So, she turned around.  
  
Harry saw the girl turned around. Before he could react, the girl bumped into him. She dropped all her books. She quickly drops to her knees and picked up all her things. Harry kneeled down to help, "I'm so sorry. I didn't quite see you turn. I'm really sorry." Alana stood up, straightening her dress, "It's alright. I turned abruptly." Harry saw that she was scared and confused, "Don't mind me asking, but are you in trouble?"  
  
Alana looked at the boy for the first time. She had the shock of her life. It was the same boy she had been seeing in her dreams, "Umm, well, I can't find the ice-cream parlour. My grandmother's waiting for me." Harry nodded, "Oh, I see. If you don't mind, I can show you the way." Alana was so relieved to hear what the boy said.  
  
They both continued to walk towards the ice-cream parlour. Harry really wanted to know her name and where she came from. It's the first time he had felt something like this for a girl, well except when he first had a crush on Cho Chang. Harry gathered up his courage and asked the girl a question, "Umm, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. You are?" Alana shook her head. "Where are my manners?" she thought. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alana, Alana Francis."  
  
Harry paused, dead in his tracks. "Alana Francis?" Alana looked puzzled, "Yes. Is there a problem?" Harry smiled. He had never been so happy in his life. The girl who he's beginning to like is actually studying with him. Harry looked at Alana, "No. No problem at all." 


	6. The Prophecy

Harry paused, dead in his tracks. "Alana Francis?" Alana looked puzzled, "Yes. Is there a problem?" Harry smiled. He had never been so happy in his life. The girl who he's beginning to like is actually studying with him. Harry looked at Alana, "No. No problem at all."  
  
They continued to walk until they reached a cheerful looking shop. Harry moved forward, "Welcome to Florean Fortescue Ice-Cream Parlour." Alana only managed to smile. She already had the experience how boys usually try to flatter the girls they want to hit on. Alana looked around the parlour for the sight of her grandmother. Finally she spotted an old woman sitting at the corner of the parlour, "That's my grandmother. Come, I'll introduce you." Harry followed Alana to the table.  
  
Clarisse looked around for her granddaughter, "There you are. If you hadn't arrive in five more minutes, I would've sent for the police." Alana laughed, "Oh, grandma. You worry too much." Harry watched Alana. He really likes her laugh. He continued to look on how she interacts with her grandmother. "Oh, grandma, this is the boy who helped me find the parlour. Umm, Harry Potter, meet my grandmother, Clarisse Francis," Alana introduced them.  
  
Harry moved his hand forward to shake hands. Clarisse held Harry's hand. Harry could see that there was a twinkle in Alana's grandmother's eyes, "Harry Potter? You wouldn't happen to be the son of James and Lily Potter, would you?" The remark took Harry by surprised, "Yes, do you know my parents?" Harry asked. Clarisse smiled, "Sit down. I'll tell you everything." Harry and Alana sat down.  
  
Alana looked at her grandmother. She knew this boy's parents. She couldn't help herself but ask, "You know Harry's parents? How? From where?" Clarisse laughed, "Down, grail. Yes, I knew his parents?" Alana thought she heard the words knew, "Knew? What do you mean?" Harry turned and looked at Alana, "My parents are dead. They died when I was a year old." Alana saw the sudden change on Harry's face, "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry smiled, "It's alright. So, how do you know my parents?" Clarisse looked at the boy who wears the scar without fear, "I used to live in Godric's Hollow. I knew them. They were very nice people. I also know Sirius Black. He was a good friend of your parents." Harry interrupted, "He still is." Clarisse continued, "I suppose you are living with him now." Harry sighed, "I am know. But for the last 16 years I have been living with my aunt."  
  
Clarisse shook her head, "Ah, right. Petunia, Lily's sister." Harry looked at Clarisse with utter shock, "You know aunt Petunia?" Clarisse looked at Harry. "This boy knew nothing about his past. How can he be linked with my granddaughter?" Clarisse thought. She took a deep breath, "Yes, your mother talks about her all the time. She always had nice things to say. Even though we all knew how horrible Petunia was."  
  
Suddenly, the clock on the wall struck 12 o'clock. "Oh, Alana! We better get going. You are going to be late. The Hogwarts' Express leaves in under 2 hours. We have to go home and get your trunk. Mr. Potter has to go too," Clarisse said. Harry stood up as the ladies stood up, "With all due respect, ma'am, call me Harry." Clarisse smiled, "Well, Harry. We better get a move on." Alana stood up and took her things, "So, I'll be seeing you?" Harry nodded, "I'm sure sometime soon." Alana didn't understand what he said. Clarisse walked out of the parlour followed by Alana. "Bye! See you later!" Harry said.  
  
Alana and her grandmother travelled back to their home using the floo powder. Alana got the hang of using the floo powder. They arrived home. Alana couldn't wait to get her trunks and get ready to go to Hogwarts. She quickly went inside and went upstairs to her room. Clarisse was sitting outside waiting for her granddaughter and she was also thinking about Harry Potter. "Why was this boy destined to be with in my Alana's life? He was already in danger. What makes Albus think that Alana can save him?"  
  
Alana went down stair, dragging her trunk down the stair. She put the trunk in front of the door and she paused almost abruptly. "I am forgetting something here. What is it? Oh, yes! I forgot to take mum and dad's picture" So, she turned around and went straight into the living room.  
  
Clarisse was still sitting outside thinking about the outcome of the prophecy. She stared at the horizon. Suddenly she heard a scream. "Alana! Alana! What's wrong?" Clarisse ran straight inside the house. Alana was still screaming. Clarisse knew she was in the living room. When she got there the first thing she did was hug Alana and told her to calm down. "What's wrong, Alana?"  
  
Clarisse watched as Alana pointed to something in the air. Clarisse paused and she was shocked to see what was floating in the air. She suddenly felt cold and fear engulfed her.  
  
THE PROPHECY WILL FAIL  
  
THE HEART OF IMMORTALITY WILL BE MINE  
  
Clarisse looked around the room. Everything was on the floor. The cupboards were forcedly opened. Her vials and bottle were broken. All her scrolls were ripped and torn. She was still holding Alana who was still shaking. "Grandma, what is this? What prophesy? What heart? Who did this?"  
  
The only person Clarisse could think right now is, "Voldemort." Alana looked at her grandmother, "Who is Voldemort? What does he want?" Clarisse held Alana's face, "No one. I want you to sit here and calm down. I need to contact someone." Alana watched as her grandmother walked to what was left of the cupboard and took out a green vial.  
  
Clarisse poured some green powder out of the vial and threw it inside the fire. She waited for a while and a familiar face appeared, "Albus, we have been attacked." The man with white beard answered, "Yes, I know, Athena. People from the Ministry informed me of the use of magic in your muggles' residence area. I assumed you know who did it?" Alana watched as her grandmother took a deep breath, "Yes. What does he want? Why is the heart important to him? Why did he come here in search of the heart?"  
  
The man she called Albus answered, "Sadly, I too do not have the information. We have to talk to the order and ask their opinion. I suggest you take the train with your granddaughter to Hogwarts. It will be better if we talk face to face." Clarisse nodded. He knew Albus to be a wise decision maker, "Very well. I will see you there." Just like that the face disappeared together with the fire. 


End file.
